Laurence and Granby
by Ranjay
Summary: Spoilers for the end of the seventh book. Laurence has been thinking about Granby an awful lot since going to South America. Could a man love another man? Also some implied Maximus/Temeraire lol


A/N - This takes place right after the seventh book I guess. And yes I know they were headed for China at the end of that one. SHHHHH.

Laurence. Laurence. Laurence.

Ever since Laurence had first heard of Granby's preferences, he had been curious. He tried in vain, at first, to not think of it at all. But the thoughts persisted, and Laurence was damned _curious_ as to how two men could possibly couple. How did it work? Where did one... put it? How did two men decide who would be receiving, and who would be giving? What if they both wanted one position? Did they fight, and the victor get to chose? What did each position feel like? Was it like being a woman if one was the receiver?

He at least made the attempt to limit these thoughts to the night when he might puzzle over them in secret, without Temeraire being curious and questioning him about it.

Laurence managed well enough for the few weeks it took for them to get back to England, for there was much to do everyday aboard a dragon transport. Then Temeraire and Iskierka were sent out on patrol with a few other smaller dragons, and Laurence found himself thinking of it in the middle of the day. Patrols were very boring, after all, and Laurence could not help it. He glanced over at Iskeirka and could just barely make out the figure of Granby astride the base of her neck. He now had a modified harness that took into account the fact that he had one arm, and so there were more straps than usual. He also had a personal assistant right by his side to help him should he need to clamber about Iskerika during flight or on the ground.

John really was a brave man, to continue on as if losing an arm was nothing. He had also been willing, though unhappily, to agree to Iskierka's plan to marry the Incan empress and give away any chances for himself to be happy. He'd also been steadfast and loyal to Laurence after the initial bad feelings between them. He'd saved Laurence's life more times that he could list. Laurence considered him a most trusted friend, one of the only ones he could really count on. He felt that he could really tell him anything, especially after John had confided in him about his preferences. It took real courage to admit to that, and Laurence was proud to know that John trusted him that much.

What might it be like to have a go with him?

Laurence blinked and made a choking noise; Temeraire turned his head to look back at him.

"Laurence? Are you alright?"

It took Laurence a moment to compose himself, during which he felt Temeraire tensing beneath his legs. He pat the smooth scales of the dragon's neck, and Temeraire looked back at him again.

"I am quite alright. Do not trouble yourself, my dear," he called back, though he was certainly deeply troubled himself. He had never before actually considered acting on his thoughts. They were just thoughts, nothing more. Just a passing curiosity. So why was he dwelling so upon them?

"If you say so. But we may talk when we land for the night," Temeraire persisted, so in the end Laurence had to agree. As long as no one overheard Temeraire's extremely loud voice, then Laurence thought it might actually be a good idea to get a second opinion. They had discussed, however briefly, these sorts of matters before, so perhaps Temeraire would not think it too strange.

The rest of the day passed uneventfully, with the dragons snapping up some cows for dinner along the way. They landed in a deserted field for the night, and Laurence was grateful that they were on patrol for once, because each of their crew was the bare minimum in number. Camp was set up, and the dragons all spread themselves out. Laurence had been thinking that maybe Temeraire had forgotten about the promise to talk, which he would be grateful for as well, now. He was having doubts now about the wisdom of discussing something like this with anyone at all, ever.

But no, Temeraire made the excuse to Iskierka and anyone else that was within earshot that he wanted to stretch his legs, which he hadn't been using all day aloft. So Laurence clambered back up to his place at the base of the dragon's neck, and off they went. Temeraire walked a good distance away from the camp and lay down so Laurence could slide down and take up his usual place on one large foreleg.

"You have been bothered about something lately, Laurence. Pray, tell me what it is that I may help you," Temeraire said anxiously, and Laurence stared at him. He knew that Temeraire was perceptive, but he had thought that he had been keeping his emotions in check well enough.

"It is difficult to talk about. I admit that I am confused about something," Laurence said, and heaved a sigh.

"Tell me Laurence! I can help, I promise!" Temeraire said with even more anxiety, nosing at Laurence. He put a hand on the large snout, and Temeraire let out a warm breath through his nostrils.

"We both know that Granby prefers men over women?" Laurence started, feeling his face coloring. It was such a strange subject to be discussing with Temeraire after all; he didn't suppose that dragons did anything of the sort, and so he might not be sympathetic.

"Yes? Are you worried about that? Do you think men will not want him anymore now that he only has one arm? Or are you worried about if he will have any eggs to hatch into new captains for Iskierka once he is gone?" Temeraire asked, and Laurence thought he heard a strange tone in his voice as he talked about Granby being gone.

"I... No, that is not it exactly..."

Temeraire lowered his head even further, turning it so that one huge blue eye was staring directly at Laurence, who lowered his gaze. Then the pupil dilated and Temeraire raised his head up again.

"Oh, Laurence! You want to mate with him! Why did you not say something sooner?!"

Laurence was taken aback at this blunt and accurate description, so much so that he just stared at Temeraire gaping.

"You do! Oh Laurence, Granby will be so happy!"

This brought Laurence around, and he shook his head. "What? What are you..?"

Temeraire tilted his head again, peering closely at Laurence. "Have you not noticed? Oh, I suppose you must not have. Granby fancies you, Laurence! I overheard him talking with Little before we left the Incas. After that I watched him around you. You should see the way he gazes at you, Laurence. Of course, I haven't told Iskierka anything about it-"

"Please, stop Temeraire," Laurence said miserably.

"Laurence? Is everything alright? Why are you not happier?"

"I'm not-I don't- I'm not _like_ him, my dear. Mine is just a passing fancy, nothing more. I am ashamed to even be thinking-"

"Ashamed, Laurence? Why should you be ashamed?" Temeraire interjected. Laurence fumbled for words; obviously dragons did not do this and so they had no base for comparison. Now it was just a matter of making Temeraire understand how... unnatural it was.

"Because, my dear, it is not how God intended man to be. If man and man could conceive a child, then there would be no need for women. But since only women can bear children, they are the only ones that man is supposed to lie with."

"But Laurence, I don't understand. What does having eggs have to do with it? Do you want eggs with Granby?" Temeraire said.

"What? No! What I mean is that, only men and women should lie together, just as only a male and a female dragon... mate. Because only female dragons can have eggs, male dragons only mate with females. Do you see?"

"No... But I begin to understand. I've told you before, Laurence, that having a pleasurable time with another dragon is different than making eggs. Is it not the same for you?"

"Oh, no. It is a different process for you?" Laurence said. He had been very eager to never hear anything of the subject before, but now he was very curious, if only to steer the conversation away the subject they had started out with.

"Yes, quite different. And you are wrong also, Laurence. I have heard of two male dragons mating, though I have not tried it myself."

Laurence stared open mouthed up at Temeraire, who looked off into the distance and flicked his tail slowly.

"I had no idea. Temeraire, has there been a male dragon which you would have liked to mate with?" he asked without thinking, and then wished he hadn't. "No, nevermind, do not feel obliged to answer that," he hurried to add. Temeraire looked back down at him, a strange glint in his eye.

"No, I will answer. Yes, I have wanted to mate with Maximus for some time," he said a bit wistfully.

"_Maximus_?" Laurence said, and then shut his mouth at the look Temeraire gave him.

"Yes! He is very nice to me. He is bigger than me and he does not have to be nice. He has even shared his cows with me before! I did not think much of the feeling I had whenever I was around him, until I learned of the two male dragons who mated. Then I immediately thought of Maximus and what it might be like with him."

Laurence was silent at this. It paralleled so much his own thoughts and feelings for Granby. It was all so very strange.

"And you didn't feel … wrong for wanting to mate with him?" he finally asked, very quietly.

Temeraire snorted. "No. Why should I? I have never had the chance to ask him, though. I did not realize how I felt for a long while, and then when I did there was never a good chance."

"O-of course," Laurence murmured, feeling his face heating up.

"So there that is. Now why can't two human males mate? Granby wants to with you, and you are considering it," Temeraire said. Laurence rather had hoped that they had side tracked enough to distract him from this pursuit again, but to no avail.

"It's the principal. Men were not made to... mate with other men. They were made to mate with women, and have children-"

"There you go about the children again! Pray tell me what eggs have to do with it? I am trying to understand," Temeraire said.

"Well, under normal circumstances, one woman and one man would only um, mate after they married, and then they would make eggs together and raise them. That is the ideal situation. But it does not work that way with Aviators, very much. We are more free to choose, and usually do not have to worry about marriage," Laurence said, as much to himself as to Temeraire. He was still a Navy man at heart perhaps when it came to this, even though he had dallied with Admiral Roland on more than one occasion, without really the intention of marrying her.

"Then what is the problem? You are an Aviator, Laurence. You are free to chose," Temeraire said evenly.

"I know. I can't just give up a lifetime of thinking it wrong to bed another man and go do the act," Laurence muttered, knowing this excuse would not hold up.

"You can learn. You have already learned so much, Laurence," Temeraire said encouragingly. Laurence bit his bottom lip and closed his eyes a moment.

What was really his reason for all the hesitance? Was it just the social stigma? It was so very hard for Laurence, even after everything, to just push aside something which society in general abhorred. Then again, he and Temeraire had broken enough laws and social codes for it to not matter in the least any longer. Why, then?

Laurence looked up and put both hands on Temeraire's nose, holding on gently. "I am afraid, my dear. It is something so wholly different than what I am used to. I don't even know where to begin in courting Granby. What do I say to him? How do I know how to..." Laurence trailed off and dropped his hands.

"Oh, I see. It would not be very difficult, since you do not need to worry about rejection. He will accept you, Laurence, believe me. But if it will make you feel better, I will mate with a male and tell you what to do."

Laurence had just been about to look very alarmed at this suggestion, but first he noticed that Temeraire's tail was swishing back and forth faster than usual, and his pupils were a bit more dilated than normal. Was Temeraire possibly nervous about it as well?

Laurence smiled and placed a hand on Temeraire's nose once again. "I will talk to Berkely once we get back from patrol, and see if he will agree to letting Maximus have a turn with you," he said, and Temeraire visibly seemed to brighten.

"Oh Laurence! Thank you so very much!" he said happily, nudging Laurence carefully, but with much enthusiasm. Laurence couldn't help but smile.

"You can go to Granby tonight! He is not so very far away," Temeraire said eagerly, nudging a bit harder at Laurence, who paled.

"N-no, I was not thinking- This is so very soon-"

"Laurence, Granby has been waiting for you for five years," Temeraire said softly, and Laurence started. Five years, waiting for someone who might not have even ever have returned his feelings, and with no way of finding out. Laurence was reminded forcefully of Edith.

"Yes, let us go at once," he said before he could stop himself, and Temeraire lifted him to his back.

"He will be so happy Laurence. Even if you both can't have any eggs, and..." Temeraire trailed off as the implications of this hit him and Laurence both. No offspring to become captains for Temeraire and Iskierka in the case that he and Granby should come to some sort of agreement, and after they both passed. Laurence raised his brows slightly as he realized that he was actually considering that at all. He and Granby hadn't even coupled yet, and he was thinking about the fact that they could not have children together.

Was he _really_ doing this? Was this really happening, or was he perhaps asleep and dreaming?

Laurence was filled with trepidation as Temeraire got back to the camp, and he felt he might faint right off of him. Temeraire seemed to sense his anxiety, for he set down close to a fire so Laurence could climb down easily. About half the men seemed to be asleep already, with most of the rest gathered around the few fires scattered short distances away. Granby and a few of his crew were around this one, with Iskeirka to one side. She opened an eye as Temeraire settled down, and he gave her a pointed look. She blinked and glanced to Laurence and then to Granby, and then closed her eye again.

Laurence hesitated, and hesitated, pretending to check over Temeraire's harness. When it became clear that he would make no move in any reasonable amount of time, Temeraire nudged him gently. Laurence stumbled a little and frowned up at the dragon, but he just swished his tail and stared back at him. Muttering to himself, Laurence rounded the fire and approached Granby, his nervousness plain to all. Granby looked up as he stopped in front of him and patted the ground next to him in an invitation to sit, but Laurence shook his head.

"If I may have a private word, John?" he asked, deliberately using the first name. Granby at once stood and excused himself from his fellows, following Laurence out of the camp a little ways to a private space surrounded by trees and bushes. Granby looked at him expectantly, and Laurence swallowed multiple times and tried to dry his sweating palms along the legs of his pants.

"Is everything alright?" Granby asked with some concern now. Laurence nodded, his fear and anxiety making him mute for a moment. He took a deep, calming breath, and stared Granby directly in the eyes.

"John, I-" Laurence stopped almost as soon as he had started, his entire face flushing. Why was he doing this? What was he thinking? He couldn't do this, he had no idea what he was doing, or really what he was getting into-

"Will," Granby said, taking the cue and using Laurence's first name as well. "Please believe me when I say that you can tell me anything in the utmost confidence," he said with a soft smile, and Laurence felt a little of his anxiety melt away.

"Yes, very good," he said, and took another calming breath. He gave his own hesitant smile back, and tried again.

"John, I find myself coming to you out of a very deep … curiosity, as it were," he said, and sucked in a breath when Granby frowned.

"What I mean to say is that after learning of your preference, I..." Laurence trailed off once again miserably, wondering if he could fling himself into the bushes and hide for the rest of the night in his embarrassment, and if Temeraire would try to find him.

Instead of whatever reaction he had been expecting Granby to have, the dark haired man took a step towards him. Laurence looked up sharply, and Granby gave a very tentative smile.

"Will?" he asked, and in that one word Laurence heard all the cautious hope and incredible yearning that he could bear; he also took a step forward.

"Yes, John," he affirmed, and stepped the rest of the distance between them. Laurence naturally settled his hands on Granby's hips, and he did not seem to mind, as he put his own around Laurence's neck. They looked at each other a brief moment, then Laurence leaned closer and tilted his head just so. Granby met him in the middle, and they kissed slowly. Neither was new to it, but they each had their own way about it. Laurence was used to being a little more gentle, for even Jane preferred it that way sometimes. Granby was a bit more rough, either because maybe other men liked it that way, or he was eager. Laurence could very well feel how much he was holding back since their bodies were pressed together; Granby was tense, but not with anxiety. Rather he was tense with his eagerness and the strain of holding himself back.

After a moment they pulled back from the kiss, but not each other's arms. Laurence was at a complete loss as to what to say, but Granby didn't seem to mind.

"Not bad, is it?" he asked quietly and with a small grin, and Laurence couldn't help but smile back.

"No, not in the least. Only, I fear I do not know how to proceed."

"We can take it slowly, Will. As slow as you like," Granby said, squeezing Laurence's arm gently. Laurence glanced to the stub of Granby's other arm, his expression considerate.

"Have you thought of how that might affect, um...?"

Granby smiled a little. "I don't think very much. Especially not with someone strong, like you."

Laurence swallowed thickly and felt a flush coming over his face. "I am –glad that I may—help in that respect—or, oh bother." He stopped his fumbling and looked at Granby, who was still smiling.

"I'm surprised, Will. You're usually so good with words." It was said teasingly, and Laurence couldn't help but smile as well.

"I am usually not in the arms -arm- of someone who I should have seen a long time ago," Laurence said, and gazed directly into Granby's eyes. The dark haired man's smile wavered for just a moment, and he looked unsure of himself for the first time.

"Will...?" Granby looked closely at Laurence's face, searching it.

"John," Laurence said, squeezing his arm gently. They were still pressed intimately together, so close so that Laurence could feel the other man's heartbeat. "Temeraire told me you have been waiting for five years."

Granby ducked his head for a moment, then raised it and nodded slowly. "I tried not to, you know. I tried to just pour myself into the role of being your first lieutenant and bury myself under all the work. But then I found myself trying not for that reason, but to make you proud of me, and to assure you that you'd made the right choice. It was hard when I got Iskierka, and had to be away from you. Not that I would trade her for anything," he said uncertainly, and Laurence could sympathize. If there was one thing out there, or perhaps in his arms that he valued as much as Temeraire, could he make a choice if it ever came to that?

"All of that time we spent apart, I thought of you and I wondered how you were, and if you were well, and-" Granby shook his head and blushed a little; Laurence thought he looked rather fetching in the sparse light from the fires that penetrated this far.

"John, let me tell you right now that I have never been more proud of anyone than I have been of you, and I am sorry I did not realize my own feelings sooner. I was afraid."

They smiled at each other again, and Laurence tilted Granby's head to kiss him again. This time it was slower, and Laurence couldn't feel any tension in the other man against him. The lips on his own were surprisingly soft and felt good, and he could only hope that his felt as good.

"I am not sure if here and now is the best time for..." Laurence said apologetically, moving back just a little and twining his hand with Granby's. The younger man nodded, and Laurence quite liked the flush on his face.

"Yes, you're right. Maybe once our patrol is over...?" Granby left the question hanging, but Laurence nodded quickly.

"That will be most excellent," he said, and squeezed Granby's hand. "We should get back, however. Your hand is a little cold," he added, and Granby nodded.

"Yes, that would be good," he said, and neither of them let go of the other's hand for a long moment. Then they walked back to camp together and sat by the fire, talking long after they would have normally gone to sleep. Temeraire watched them for a while with an air of satisfaction and perhaps even a little anticipation, though he wouldn't tell Iskierka what it was all about.

The rest of the patrol was uneventful, though Laurence and Granby had no more time to themselves. Iskierka started to complain of boredom and wanting to go after prizes, and it was all Granby could do to control her. Then Temeraire none too subtly reminded her of Granby's one arm and the fact that she had been sick, insinuating that both had been her fault in the end. She quieted subsequently, perhaps lapsed into reflective silence. They went back to the covert and the captains made their reports, which were very bland and redundant. Laurence thought about going to find Berkley and proposing the very awkward situation to him, but Granby got to him first. The younger male did not seem outwardly nervous as he lead Laurence back to his own room, though Laurence himself was sweating. They were going to do this, this was happening and Laurence had no idea what to expect, or what to do, and he just hoped that Granby would be patient with him.

"Make yourself at home," Granby said once he had closed the door behind them. Laurence hesitated and felt even more awkward, but forced himself to step further into the room and hover by the bed instead. It wasn't very large, but it also wasn't the smallest he'd seen. They would be comfortable, he decided.

"Will, I know that you've never... with another man before. If you would let me lead you for the first part, I'm sure you will get the hang of it," Granby said, and Laurence blushed to see that he was disrobing already. He nodded mutely and started to do the same, folding his jacket neatly and setting it aside, and then his shirt as well. He took off his boots and socks and placed them under the chair his clothes were on, and then hesitated once only his trousers were left. He turned to Granby to see that he was completely naked, and he stared. Laurence knew, he knew because he was not a simpleton, that it would be different than with a woman. He knew that there would be two of the same involved, but to actually see Granby naked and to see it all, made the moment _real_.

Laurence blinked and quickly looked to the ground as he realized that Granby looked a little self conscious, from all the staring.

"I know it's not what you're used to, but please let me guide you," Granby said, and Laurence noticed for the first time a note of uncertainty. He stepped closer to him and put his arms around him, wanting to reassure.

"It may not be what I am used to, but that does not mean that I am having second thoughts. Please, go ahead," Laurence said, and he could feel Granby relaxing in his arms. He could also feel their intimate areas pressing together, and could not suppress a blush. Thankfully Granby leaned closer to distract him with a kiss, and Laurence found himself getting carried away with it. He was thus surprised when the backs of his legs bumped into the bed, making him sit down and stare up at Granby in surprise with his lips pulled into an 'o' shape.

"Just relax, Will," Granby said softly, and spread Laurence's legs wide to slide between them and get on his knees. Laurence was still too surprised at this moment to react, so Granby had gotten his trousers open and pushed down a little before he could say anything. The man was certainly not hindered in the least by having only one arm.

"J-John, what are y-you on about?" he asked in a small voice, his eyes wide. Granby paused with his hand reaching into Laurence's pants and looked uncertain again, though that was quickly gone from his face.

"Like I told you, just relax. I want to make you feel good," Granby said, and Laurence just nodded again, mute once more. Granby gently pushed Laurence's pants down a little further, and then gently eased his cock out. Laurence's face was red by this time, but he didn't say anything as Granby stroked him once.

"Oh," Laurence breathed, and that seemed to spur Granby on. He leaned forward, and to Laurence's astonishment he licked he head of his cock. Laurence let out a surprised whooshing noise, and Granby smiled just so before taking the whole head in his mouth. He immediately started to work his tongue, so that Laurence had to grip the bed covers tightly. He was helpless to stop little gasps and moans from leaving him, which only seemed to make Granby use more of his tongue. Laurence closed his eyes and leaned back, propping himself on his elbows and splaying his legs wider. He had never had someone do this to him before, but now he realized that it was wonderful, and he felt guilty. Granby was giving him so much pleasure, and he was not returning the favor in the least.

Laurence slit his eyes open and glanced down to Granby, to see him with his own eyes closed and his mouth full of his cock. His hand was down between his legs tugging on his own dick, and Laurence found it a rather attractive sight. With sudden determination, and before he could stop himself, Laurence pushed Granby's mouth off of him and pulled the other man up onto the bed with him. Granby looked confused, but Laurence just pushed him onto his back and got over him, slowly settling his weight down on him as he kissed him thoroughly. He felt their cocks touching and his breath hitched, then he reached down to stroke them both together. Granby let out a pretty moan against his mouth, and Laurence responded with a little growl. It surprised them both, and they stared at each other for a moment before Granby gave a little laugh and pulled Laurence down even closer, kissing him deeply and starting to move his hips against Laurence's hand.

Laurence panted as they pulled apart from the kiss, his face flushed from the close contact and the pleasure pooling in him. Granby was panting as well, the flush on his face pretty and alluring. Laurence gazed at him and stroked faster, moving his free hand by Granby's head to brace himself as he arched his arse up a little. The friction of skin on skin and the fact that Laurence hadn't... released for quite some time had him gasping as his orgasm hit, making his face entirely red as he came. Granby arched up against him a second later and came as well, and then Laurence put both hands by his head and kissed him, feeling and tasting him and loving every second of it. They pulled apart and Granby was looking up at Laurence with an inscrutable expression, and then he tugged on Laurence's trousers which were by this time around his ankles.

"Will," he murmured, shoving at Laurence until he sat up and pulled his trousers all the way off.

"John...?" Laurence said, once again not sure what to do. Thankfully Granby seemed to realize this, for he spread his legs and teased a finger around his entrance, and then to Laurence's surprise he blushed.

"I prepared earlier today. All we need is a little lubrication," he said very quietly, blushing even deeper and pointing to the side table. Laurence promptly leaned over and opened the top drawer, quickly finding what he was looking for and pulling it out. Before he could think, or talk himself out of it, Laurence opened the bottle and got some of the contents on his fingers, transferring it to his dick and making it slick. He handed the bottle to Granby uncertainly, and he took it and got his fingers wet with it. Laurence watched in amazement and with a distinct sense of voyeurism as Granby slid two fingers into himself and moaned as he worked them around for barely a moment before pulling them back out. He set the bottle aside and spread himself out, angling his hips to be in a better position for Laurence.

"John..." Laurence said, feeling himself starting to harden as he gazed upon this sight. He swallowed and Granby smiled at him.

"Don't worry, Will. You may not know what you're doing, but I do. It's much the same as with a woman," Granby said, and Laurence saw his eyes trailing down to his hardening cock. He had to resist the natural urge to cover himself, instead sliding forward between Granby's legs. He put a hand on one of Granby's knees and hesitated, so the younger man leaned up to take Laurence's cock in his hand and very slowly and gently guide it to rest against his entrance before laying back again.

"Go ahead, Will," he whispered. Laurence hesitated for a moment more, then pushed in a little. He sucked in a breath as he felt his cock being squeezed, and pushed in more. Granby did not resist or complain, and indeed he began to make little moaning noises that went straight to Laurence's cock. He pushed in more and more and suddenly found himself sheathed to the hilt in the younger man, who was gazing up at him and biting his lower lip.

"Oh, please move, Will," Granby breathed, and Laurence could not help but oblige. He moved back a little, groaning lowly at the sensation, and Granby moaned as well. Laurence started to thrust his hips, very slowly at first so as to get a sense of what this was like. Granby was complacent and only made encouraging noises from time to time as Laurence seemed to hit a particularly good spot.

"A little hnng, d-deeper, oh! OH!" Granby suddenly cried out, and for a moment Laurence thought that he'd hurt him. He stopped completely and looked down at Granby with concern, but the younger man glared up at him and smacked at his chest.

"Will, dammit, why did you stop? You found it!" Granby said, his voice a little strained. Laurence looked at him with complete confusion now, wondering what on earth he was talking about.

"W-what? Uhng, what did I f-find?" Laurence asked, wishing that he hadn't stopped now. His cock was throbbing inside of the younger man, and was demanding his attention to the utmost.

"My spot! M-my, hmmmng, it's resting against it now! Move, and push a-against it!" Granby said, grabbing at Laurence's arm and clawing it a little. The older male groaned and started to move again, still not quite sure what Granby was talking about. The younger man moaned gutturally and closed his eyes, so Laurence thought at least that he was doing it right.

"Oooh, yes! Oh, harder, Will!" Granby pleaded, and Laurence could not have denied him even if he wanted to. Soon enough Laurence got a handle on what he was doing, and he gripped Granby's hips and adjusted his position according to how loud Granby got. He found a particularly good angle that had Granby practically screaming and writhing below him, and it was not very long before Laurence found himself groaning as his orgasm rolled through his body. He came deep in Granby, which spurred the younger man into arching up against him and releasing as well. They stayed locked together for a moment or two more, panting and touching one another.

After a moment Laurence became conscious that he did not immediately pull out, and he flushed as he slowly did so now. Granby did not seem to mind, however, and watched as Laurence sat and looked uncomfortable.

"Will, you can stay you know. We both have two days off. There's no rush," Granby said, patting the bed beside him. Laurence hesitated, thinking of all the proper responses he could make, but then he realized that he did not care to make any of them. So instead he smiled and lay back down, trying his best not to feel awkward. Granby made him feel at ease though, so that was not hard after a while. He would just have to find Berkely later, to make his request for Temeraire.

And Temeraire would have to wait a little longer for him to come tell about his time with Granby, if he chose to do so at all.


End file.
